deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MagcargoMan/Zombie Dogs?
Do you think that Dead Rising series* should have zombie dogs? After all, it's set in a big city, so someone's bound to have a dog. But they should be based on a ferocious dog, not the stupid zombie poodles from the [[Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop|Wii version of Dead Rising]] (no offence, users who have pet poodles!). If you agree that Dead Rising series* should have zombie dogs, please say which dog breed they should be based on. Please have your say. The more people that enter, the more likelihood that Capcom would accept the idea if someone sent it to them! P.S. * This used to say [[Dead Rising 2|''Dead Rising 2]] instead of 'Dead Rising series, but it's too late for that, so let's wait for the next one. Zombie Dogs Zombie Dogs are an enemy that brings more variation to enemies. They are stronger than zombies, are faster, and have a more health. They will run towards Frank/Chuck/The Player when he is close enough (being a dog, they use their senses, meaning they know where you are even if they can't see you. Sometimes they don't notice you, so use it to your advantage will notice you if you run), jump at you, pinning you to the ground. Like how a zombie grabs you, a zombie dog will pin you to the ground, where you have to fight it off like normal zombie, otherwise it will bite you, like a normal zombie, but it does more damage. When you fight it off, you push it down like a normal zombie. Most attacks can affect them, except for Giant Swing, Neck Twist and Face Crusher. You can't zombie ride them and they can tell that you're human when you're zombie walking. Knee Stomp is quite effective. There different breeds of zombie dog, but this is just for variety. They are: *Boxer *Rotweiler *German Shepard *Huskie *Doberman *Bullmastiff Also, some rugged-looking cross-bread would give a good effect as well. How It Would Work This is how it would work in-game. Lets just say they were in the first'' Dead Rising'''''. Two or three would appear in each plaza. Let's say Paradise Plaza for example: *One zombie dog would appear near the fountain (where you can access Leisure Park). *One would be outside Columbian Roastmasters on the top floor. *One would be around the water feature near that toy store with the servbot masks, Players and that kids clothing shop. Another example would be Entrance Plaza: *One would be near the bee statue at the entrance. *One near the escalator at the back. *One somewhere patrolling the top floor. Sometimes there may be two or four instead, depending on the area's size. Zombie Dog Defensive Techniques There multiple moves and attacks that can be used on zombie dogs. They may be slightly altertered. The atacks are: *Normal Attack: a kick like when you kick Gordon to make him get up, because a punch wouldn't reach the zombie dog (unless you manage to hit it when it jumps towards you) *Weapon Attack: Most weapons will affect zombie dogs. Chainsaws, Katanas, Battle Axes, and the like are just as effective on zombie dogs as they are on normal zombies. However, their violent effects (beheading, impailing, etc.) may or may not have the same effect they have on normal zombies (depends on whether you deem it too violent/too cruel or not). Novelty Masks and Hunks of Meat are particulary funny on zombie dogs. In fact, Hunks of Meat can be used to distract zombie dogs (they chew on it like a bone), and will even run after one if you throw it. The techniques are: *Jump Kick: Only if the zombie dog jumps. *Kick Back: Only performable if the zombie dog has pinned you down (very effective). *Power Push: Only performable if the zombie dog has pinned you down (effective). *Football Tackle: Very effective. *Judo Throw: Picking it up, as you get back up, and throwing it over your shoulder (hard to perform, because it's usually aware of your presence). *Double Lariat: Only if the zombie dog jumps. *Roundhouse Kick: Very effective *Lift Up: Extremely hard to perform, because it's usually aware of your presence (plus you're in front of it). *Knee Drop: Very Effective. *Suplex: Hard to perform, because it's usually aware of your presence. *Walk Kick: Very Effective *Hammer Throw: Hard to perform, because it's usually aware of your presence. *Disembowel: Only performable if the zombie dog has pinned you down. *Somersault Kick: Only if the zombie dog jumps. *Karate Chop: Only if the zombie dog jumps. The techniques that can't effect them are: *Giant Swing: How on Earth would you do that? *Neck Twist: Animal Cruelty reasons. *Face Crusher: Animal Cruelty reasons. *Zombie Ride: It would attack you before you get the chance. *Zombie Walk: They're smart. They can tell you're not a zombie. Also, there is an exclusive technique you can use on them: *Neck Breaker: Break the zombie dog's neck, Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 style!* (Only performable if the zombie dog has pinned you down). P.S. *I don't like Call Of Duty. Effects of Mixed Drinks Certain mixed drinks have effects on zombie dogs: *Energizer: Same effect as with normal zombies. *Spitfire: Same effect as with normal zombies. *Untouchable: Same effect as with normal zombies. *Zombait: Same effect as with normal zombies (Using around a zombie dog is a death wish). Plus, there are some new mixed drinks that have effects on zombie dogs: *Indestructable: A mixed drink that is better than Energiser and Untouchable (You are completely invincible and can't even be grabbed by zombies/zombie dogs!). *Invisible: A mixed drink where zombies/zombie dogs/enemies can't see you (but you are actually visible). *Tamer: A mixed drink that will make the nearest zombie or zombie dog into a temporary ally, who will attack other zombies or zombie dogs (Save for a zombie dog and you'll have an awesome ally!). PP Gained Killing a zombie dog will give you 7,500 PP. Achievements These are the zombie dog-based achievements: *Euthanasist: Kill 10 Zombie Dogs (Icon for achievement is a Zombie Dog Boxer). 20G *Dog Fighter: Kill 25 Zombie Dogs (Icon for achievement is a Zombie Dog Rotweiler). 20G *Monster Hunter: Kill 100 Zombie Dogs (Icon for achievement is a Zombie Dog Huskie). 30G *Doggy Treats: Feed at least of 10 Hunks of Meat to Zombie Dogs (Icon for achievement is a Zombie Dog Doberman). 20G *Good Boy!: Use the 'Tamer' mixed drink to have a zombie dog as a temporary ally. (Icon for achievement is a Zombie Dog Bullmastiff) 20G *Cynologist*: Kill at least one of each breed of Zombie Dog (Icon for achievement is a Zombie Dog German Shepard). 20G P.S. *A Cynologist is someone who studies Dogs, although the term is unofficial. So that's my idea. What do you think? Category:Blog posts